


Look At You, All Churned Up Inside

by KittyWillCutYou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, Experimental Style, F/M, For a Friend, I Don't Even Know, Mirror Sex, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was so odd to hear him speak so softly, so low. She was used to his voice carrying outward, echoing like a shot in the dark, but the growl in his voice, that was all him. It was both a constant warning and a fervent promise. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At You, All Churned Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xXBlackbird on Wattpad

The room was awash with the sound of heavy breathing, ragged and echoing around them. Sweat trickled down Raven’s back in rivulets and she arched wantonly, her fingernails threatening to tear holes in the sheets as a whimper spilled past her soft, kiss-swollen lips. 

So much heat...How long have they been at this? 

Hours? 

Days?

Their skin was sweat-slick and the figure at her back -all tightly coiled muscle and sinew- bent down, caging her with hands at either side of her shoulders where her upper body lay pressed into the mattress. 

There was a mirror before them, wide and tall. It gave an excellent view of the bed and of the two of them, pressed together so close. Raven hadn't been paying much attention to their reflection until just a few minutes ago, but more color flooded her cheeks in the wake of embarrassment. She turned away and hoped that he didn't notice her shame. She hoped that he wouldn't bring attention to it. 

The positioning they were in was embarrassing enough to her, but she'd long ago accepted how much she liked it when he made her bend down and put her ass in the air so that he could press his hips flush against her backside. 

The heat of his cock pressed insistently between the globes of her ass, leaking, rubbing insistently with every torturous roll of his hips, and he growled deeply as one of his hands moved to splay possessively along the smooth, sweaty, skin of her back. She knew he had that look on his face again. That grin with too many teeth and jawbone incisors terribly, inhuman. So dangerous as his thumb rubbed circles into her spine.

Her jaw worked uselessly until she managed to swallow around the lump in her throat, forcing out a stuttering breath as her hands clenched convulsively around the sheets in her grip. 

"Now would you look at that," his voice was rough with something untamed, like gravel and silk all rolled up into one. It made her ache somewhere deep inside her chest and at the apex of her thighs as it washed over her. 

It was such a large difference from what she was used to when it came to him. 

He chuckled and the pressure on her back increased, chasing the breath from her lungs in increments. She hadn't said a word yet, not since he stripped her naked and played her like a finely tuned instrument. He’d wrestled her onto her belly and knocked her knees apart, done his utmost to make her scream, to make her cry. 

His nails had dug into the flesh of her thighs as his tongue trailed slowly from the back of her left knee and up along the curve of her ass.

She'd yelped and squirmed, but one sharp nip from his teeth quieted her for the moment, left him to do what he wanted while she panted, hissed, and moaned into the sheets. Sharp canines left a stinging bruise in the soft flesh of her left ass cheek and a strike from his open palm followed shortly after, forcing a sharp cry from her mouth.

It was absolute torture that left her dripping wet, aching, and wide-open, but still he did little more than tease and leave marks all over her skin. 

"Please," she begged, barely above a whisper.

It wasn't enough. The beast at her back stilled momentarily before another chuckle spilled past his lips, leading on into something much harsher in nature before dying down with a sigh. 

"I can't hear you." The heat pressed into the cleft of her ass disappeared and left her feeling both terribly disappointed and anxious all at once. Suddenly, her knees were pushed even further apart and she yelped sharply, teeth digging into her lower lip as warm breath ghosted along the flesh of her inner thigh before making its way _up...up...up..._

Her blood was singing, scorching through her veins as a cool wetness, like a balm, passed over her opening and tore a moan from her lips that echoed through the room around them.

It must have really set him off because he didn't stop there. Strong hands spread her cheeks and he buried his mouth in soft, wet heat, fucking her mercilessly with his tongue. 

_Messy eater._

The flat of his tongue stroked along her dripping cunt, saliva and slick spilling down his chin as her voice rang throughout the room. 

_Plunge deep, let him drink his fill and turn her insides to boiling, liquid heat over and over and over again._

Primal cries fell from her lips. He loved it. Like music to his ears. The distinct sound of ripping fabric made him chuckle against her center and he pulled back, replacing his tongue with one of his long fingers for the moment. He buried the digit inside and pumped, relishing the tight velvet heat of her walls closing around his knuckles. "There we go, that's it." 

It was so odd to hear him speak so softly, so low. She was used to his voice carrying outward, echoing like a shot in the dark, but the growl in his voice, that was all him. It was both a constant warning and a fervent promise. He added another finger, then a third, spreading them apart and grinning all the while.

"What do you want?" The words barely registered in her hazy mind, too focused on the feeling of fullness yet still-not-enough-feeling that left her whining for more. "Tell me." His words were insistent and punctuated by each well placed thrust of his fingers. The he stopped and...No. No. No! That was not fare! How cruel! How dare he?

How long had he left her sweating, begging, and tearing up the sheets? Her voice hoarse and pleading as he took her apart and put her back together all over again. Left marks all up and down her skin before putting her on her knees and splaying her wide for him to see. 

_Her thighs quivered._

How dare he?

The noise she made was pure animal and the sheet ripped loudly as she shredded the fabric with her teeth. "Just fuck me, please!" A glance in the mirror revealed a glimpse of the grin on his face and Raven felt a tremor in her soul. 

He pulled his fingers from her without warning, righting himself before placing his hands at her naked hips in a grip they both knew would leave bruises for many days to come. "Since you asked so nicely..." He didn't waste any more time, just pressed the head of his cock into her opening and forced her back, impaling her on his cock. 

Thick.

Tight. 

Almost painful. 

So full. 

A shift of his hips left them both stuttering for breath and he laughed as he tightened his grip on her. There was barely time to adjust and they'd done this before so many times, but the feeling never ceased to amaze them both. 

Raven cried out as he began to thrust, raised herself up onto her forearms before letting her head fall forward and no, thought Grimmjow, that wouldn't do. 

Grimmjow twisted a hand in her dark tresses and yanked her head back sharply, bowing her back, but most importantly giving her a clear view of the mirror across the room right in front of them. "Look," He said, quickening his already brutal pace before gradually slowing into something more forceful and precise. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin seemed to grow louder the longer she stared, mouth hung open, moaning, lips glistening as her eyes watered and overflowed, spilling down her cheeks. There was something so enthralling about the picture they made and she could see him, the way he watched her through the mirror. 

Electric blue eyes stared back into her own and her mouth went dry as she watched his muscles roll beneath his skin with each thrust.

_Wrecked._

_Fucked out._

She was all of those things and more.

The noises escaping her lips grew in intensity and he tightened his grip on her hair, winding his fingers in it as he pulled her back, flush against his chest, practically sitting in his lap as he fucked her. Her breasts bobbed in the reflection and his opposite hand - the one not buried in her hair- traveled up to roughly cup one of them, kneading her nipple between his fingers. 

"Watch." he growled. “Don’t take your eyes off." 

His words were pure heat against the shell of her ear and the curve of her neck. She reached back to coil her hands in his hair just to have something, anything, to hold on to as his pace changed again, deeper, harder, leaving her gasping. 

The pressure built and built and built like the pressure in a bomb...and then it exploded. Her vision went white around the edges and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was crying out, screaming, but she couldn't seem to care.

There was nothing. Only white and the sound of her name in her ear. There was a whisper and a chuckle as teeth left marks on her throat and something wet and warm ran down her inner thighs.

Warmth.

A hand between her legs, fingers spreading her open as her hips jerked.

A finger circled her clit before moving on to prod where they were still joined.

A rough voice in her ear.

"All this for me?"

She couldn’t answer him. She was still too far gone, practically floating while his lips set a searing trail down her throat. He chuckled and the pressure between her legs increased due to prodding fingers that tried to make room for themselves where he’d left her all hot and sticky inside.

“Look at you,” he whispered, one large hand closing over her throat. It was the same one he’d been using to toy with her breasts. _“Look at you.”_ He could have crushed her windpipe with just a bit of added pressure if he'd wanted to. He could have ended her like so many others, but he didn’t.

He wouldn’t.

Instead, he just let his hand rest. It was a lazy, warm, weight against her delicate flesh. She mewled quietly when he suddenly tightened his hold and his erection hardened inside her again as laughter followed her down into darkened dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have to be honest, I have not written a single standalone smut oneshot since I was in like middle school, maybe high school. That adds up to like three in total. Bottom line, it's been a long time. Everything else I do is collab/rp work and usually it's yaoi, so this is really weird for me. I guess it's nice to get the practice for it though because I want to get more comfortable writing this stuff. Critique encouraged.


End file.
